


All For You

by charamanda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cop AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charamanda/pseuds/charamanda
Summary: Sawamura Daichi has a not so normal day when he meets an unusual child and ends up befriending the child's mother, which leads to many things.





	

"Help, mummy!" Hearing her child’s desperate shout, the brunette quickly turned her head to look at him, only to see him running towards her with a wide smile on his face and a man behind him. The man stopped almost immediately upon seeing her and a somewhat sheepish smile appeared on his lips as he rubbed the back of his nape. 

 "Sorry for the scare. I was just playing with Kentarou." She smiled and shook her head as she bent down to pick her boy up in her arms. "No, it’s fine. Thank you for keeping him company until I had reached, Mr...?" Trailing off, she gave him a slight tilt of her head and he widened his eyes, as if he understood. "Daichi. Sawamura Daichi. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Akita-san." Not surprised at all that he would know her name, she flashed another smile and bowed her head. "It’s mine, as well." And silence fell. "Mummy, mummy! Uncle here is asking me to call him onii-san, but he’s a ojii-san!" Hearing that, the man reached out to pull at the child’s cheek. "I’m not even 25, so you have no rights to call me an ojii-san, you little brat." Sticking his tongue out at the older man, he pouts to his mother. "It’s true, isn’t it Mummy?" She taps his nose and shakes her head. "No, it’s not. Besides, it’s rude to call people ojii-san, got it? Now, apologize." After saying that to her child, she sets him down on the floor and bows her head towards Daichi. "I’m so sorry for Kentarou’s behavior. Now, do the same, Kentarou." The young boy pouts as he looks at the older man and bows politely with a reluctant expression. "I’m sorry...ojii-san!" He shouts and starts running but Daichi catches him fairly quickly and begins to tickle his sides as he holds him in his arms. "Daichi? Since when did you get a wife and a kid? Why didn't you tell me?" A grey-haired male appeared with two cups of coffee, looking offended as hell and Daichi's face grew red. "S-She's not my wife, Suga. She’s the mother of this child, but I’m not related to them." 

 "Pfft- You're so fun to make fun of, Daichi. I was joking. Of course they can't be your family. If they were, I would’ve known." Looking at Mei, he flashed a smile. "Yo, I’m Sugawara Koushi, the partner of this guy. Pleased to meet ya." She bowed her head at the newcomer with a smile, introducing herself. "Hey, Daichi. While I know it's nice to play around with a kid and a pretty lady, we've got work to do. So let's go." Punching his friend on the arm lightly, he flashed a grin at Mei and rubbed the back of his nape. "Well then, til next time then?" He turned around to leave but Kentarou grabs onto Daichi's leg, refusing to let him go. Startled, Mei immediately holds onto Kentarou and tries to get him off Daichi but he clutches on tight. Patting Kentarou’s arm gently, Daichi kneels on one knee and pats the child’s head. "If you let me go, I promise to come look for you when I'm free, okay?" The boy’s lips puckers into a pout as tears threaten to spill from his eyes. "Then...gimme your number so I can text or call you."  

"Ooh, smooth kid." Sugawara’s words earned a loud click of Daichi’s tongue against the roof of his mouth as he holds his hand out for the phone. Looking at his mother, she hands her phone over with a defeated sigh, already knowing what her child is planning. After he had typed his number in, Daichi passed the phone back and Kentarou snatches it over, editing the name so it would have hearts next to it. Noticing what he had done, the man laughed and ruffled the child's hair before standing up straight. He looked at the woman with a slightly embarrassed expression and smiled lopsidedly, bringing a hand up to wave at her. "Then, I’ll be off." Sugawara high-fives Kentarou and runs off after Daichi, both of them getting onto a black Mercedes. 

* * *

"Daichi-ojii-san!" The loud, childish voice makes the man stop right in his tracks as he quickly crossed over to the child and pick him up. "Hey, Kentarou. Where’s your mum?" He looks around as he asks the child and pats his head a few times. "Mummy went to her workplace so I’m waiting for her here." He blinks in surprise and frowns slightly. “That’s dangerous, isn’t it?” Shaking his head, Kentarou points at the cafe nearby. “Mummy works there so she can look after me at the same time.” He immediately turns his head to look in the direction the child is pointing in and sure enough, the woman is staring right back at him with a smile on her lips and bowed her head before going back to attending to the customer. “I see. Then you be careful on your own, okay?” the smile on the boy’s face falls almost immediately as he tightens his grip on Daichi’s shirt. “Where are you going, Daichi-ojii-san?” smiling wryly, he sets the boy down and pats his head. “I need to go somewhere urgently but I’ll be back real soon, okay? Promise me you’ll stay here.” After seeing Kentarou nod his head, a smile appeared on the raven-haired male’s face as he stood straight up. “I’ll see you in a while, then.” Sure enough, he returns two hours later and it was coincidentally Mei’s lunchbreak. Upon hearing his footsteps, the mother looked up and widened her eyes at the state of his face. “oh my gosh! What happened to your face, Sawamura-san?” there was a scratch on the side of his eyebrow and a welt was forming on his forehead. Mei immediately takes her handkerchief out to wipe at the blood and frowns deeply. “You need to get this looked at.” He smiled and shook his head, gently pulling her hand away from his face. “It’s fine, Akita-san. It’s just a small injury.”  

“Small?! You’re bleeding. No, you’d better get this disinfected.” She grabs hold of his wrist and drags him into the back of the cafe, sitting him down at one of the stools as she rummages through her cabinet. Producing a small first-aid kit, she sets it on the table next to him and takes out the alcohol swab, tape and cotton wool. She glances at him quickly as she removed the alcohol wipe from its packaging and holds it above his wound. “This is going to sting.” She quickly swipes it across his forehead after cleaning his wound and placed the cotton wool over the wound, securing it with the tape. “You have to be careful when you bathe or wash your face, okay? And you’d better go see a doctor, because it might still get infected if not properly treated.” He nods as he prods at the cotton wool gently and feels a light tap on his wrist, a stern expression on Mei’s face. “Don’t agitate your wound.” He laughs shortly as he nods his head and drops his hand to his side. “Yes, ma’am. By the way, you’re not curious about this wound?” she glances at him, a puzzled expression on her face. “It’s common for a policeman to get these sort of wounds during a mission, right?” Now, it was his turn to be puzzled as he stares right back at her. “How did you know...?” She smiled lightly as she gestured to her child. “You handled him like a policeman would. And, he told me that you had told him you are a policeman so he wouldn’t be scared.”  

“Ah, that’s right. I did.” He laughed despite feeling embarrassed and rubbed the back of his nape. Looking around the small room, he took note of how tidy it was despite the clutter of things in it. “I apologize for the messiness. I haven’t had the time to tidy it up.” He blinked in surprise and shook his head. “No, more than that, i was thinking that this small room is pretty neat. Why do you have to tidy this room up, though?”  

“Because it’s part of my job. Anyway, I think you should be fine for now. Let’s get out of this small room.” She flashed a smile at him as she ushered both him and her son out, heading towards the playground they were at earlier. They continued to stay there until Mei’s break was over and she had to leave. “Don’t wander about and don’t get into fights, okay?” the brunette instructs her son and holds out her pinky. “Promise me.” Although Kentarou had an annoyed expression, he readily hooked his pinky with his mother’s and smiled. “Don’t worry! Daichi-ojii-san will be with me!” 

 “Ah... I’m sorry, Kentarou, but I’ll have to return to the office first. I’ll come back later on, though.” Seeing the boy’s disappointed face, Daichi produced a candy. “Eat this while I’m gone and I promise to be back with more, okay?” Kentarou nodded his head sadly and held the candy in his hand. “Come back soon!” The man smiled and nodded his head. True enough, he came back a couple of hours later and it was near the end of Mei’s shift. She came out dressed in her casual clothings and smiled at the sight of Kentarou playing happily with Daichi, taking a moment to stare before walking over. Seeing that she was nearing, the man set her child down on the floor and smiled breathlessly at her, lifting a hand to wave at her. “Hey, you’re done with work?” He asked the moment she had reached the duo and the brunette nodded. “Yes, but I’ll have to go buy some groceries now. Thank you for taking care of Kentarou til such a late time.” 

“Ah, it’s no problem. The store you’re going to, is it far? If it is, I can give you a lift.” She hastily shook her head, a kind smile on her lips. “It’s fine. I can’t possibly continue to intrude on your time.” 

“It’s okay!” He insisted and rubbed the back of his nape. “I’m a little worried to let the both of you be alone at such a late timing, anyway.” Taking a moment to ponder over his suggestion, Mei finally agreed and nodded her head. “Alright, then. I’ll accept your offer but the store is nearby only. It’s our house that is far.” She smiled and began walking to the store with Kentarou’s small hand in hers, Daichi lagging behind slightly. Noticing that the man wasn’t next to them, Kentarou extended his other hand to him and gestured for the man to take it. Daichi took it with a smile and grasped the child’s hand securely until they had reached the store. Mei took all the things that she needed and paid for it, quickly heading to where her son and newly made friend were waiting. Seeing that she was struggling to carry the two big bags, Daichi quickly took them over and smiled. “My car is over there. Wait here with Kentarou.” She nodded to his words and held onto Kentarou, waiting exactly where he told her to. Unfortunately, a few gangsters decided to approach them and leered at Mei, causing her to start to walk away. “Hey, lady, what are you doing alone? Why don’t we keep you company?” 

“No, thank you.” She flashed a quick smile and looked around for Daichi, biting onto the insides of her cheeks when she couldn’t see any trace of him. Mei ended up at the darker side of the carpark and broke out into a run to the main road, carrying Kentarou in her arms. “Mama? What’s wrong?” 

“Just hold onto me tightly, Ken.” She whispered and pressed a kiss to his cheek before stopping at the entrance of the carpark. “Hey, lady. Stop running from us. We’re not scary people.” /Yeah, right./ She thought to herself and looked around to see if there was anyone else around. “Mei-san?” She sighs in relief at the sound of that voice and smiles brightly in the direction of where it came from. “Daichi-san. You’re here.” He looked confused as hell as he approached until he spotted the group of shady looking people. Then, his expression hardened as he stepped forward, Mei and Kentarou behind him. “What’s your business with them?” 

“Huh?! Get out of the way, old man.” Sighing, he dug in his pockets and produced a wallet, flipping it open to show them. “I’m not even 25. Stop calling me an old man.” The boys’ expression paled as they apologized before running off and Daichi turned around to look at Mei. “You alright?” She nodded and smiled. “Yes, I’m fine. Thank you for saving us.” 

“It’s nothing much. Let’s go?’ He smiled and led them towards his car. After they got into the car and had their belts on, Daichi began to drive towards Mei’s house. “So... where’s Kentarou’s father?” The silence that was originally there turned rather tense as Mei looked at him with a unreadable expression. “He’s-“ 

“I don’t have such a baddie as my dad!” Widening her eyes, she turned around to look at Kentarou and frowned slightly. “Ken-“ 

“He left you alone and ran away while you’re having me! So he’s a baddie.” The child huffed and crossed his arms across his chest, staring out of the car. Mei’s expression softened as she turned around to face the front. “Well, what he said isn’t wrong. When my boyfriend knew that I had Kentarou, he disappeared the next day after I told him I wouldn’t abort Kentarou. I brought Kentarou up with my sister’s help.” All the time he was listening, Daichi’s expression turned from shocked to surprised and he opened and shut his mouth several times, trying to say something in reply. “I-I’m sorry for asking.” He finally sputtered out and Mei let out a light laugh. “It’s fine. It has been four years already, after all. You don’t have to apologize for anything.” She smiled reassuringly and Daichi was pretty sure that his cheeks turned red in that instance. He quickly turned his head to the front and focussed on driving. Grabbing onto the grocery bags, he walked up the steps to the second floor behind Mei and waited until she had put Kentarou down on his bed before handing the bags to her, never stepping into her house. “Uhm... have a good night’s rest. If I have time, I’ll come look for Kentarou tomorrow.” She nodded and he looked around awkwardly. “You too, Daichi-san. I’ll see you tomorrow, if possible then. Good night.” The brunette bows politely and he quickly does the same before walking away slowly, stealing glances at her. Over the next two weeks, Daichi kept to his promise and frequently came to play with Kentarou at Mei’s workplace, often helping with miscellaneous things when needed. “Kentarou, don’t injure yourself, okay? Your school starts next week.” Daichi, upon hearing that, put Kentarou on the floor and looked at the woman, tilting his head slightly. “It starts so early?” Smiling lightly, Mei shook her head. “It’s not very early if you  think about it, Daichi-san. It’s September already.” 

“Is that so? Time travels so quickly.” He laughs to his own words and looked down at Kentarou, who was tugging on his pants to get his attention. Smiling, he picked the boy up and held him in his arms as he moved towards Mei to let Kentarou eat his lunch. “Oh my, what a sweet family.” Daichi’s cheeks turned red as he turned his head to look at the old ladies staring at them. He quickly turned to Mei, who was trying her best to control her laughter, and sighed in embarrassment. “those old ladies like to talk rubbish, eh.” He says in an attempt to change topics and the brunette shrugged. “It’s fine, isn’t it? I mean, I wouldn’t mind having a husband like you.” She smiled before picking Kentarou up in her arms and giving him a kiss before heading back to work. Still dazed, Daichi only snaps back to reality when Kentarou tugs on his pants, hard. “Daichi-ojii-chan? Why are you staring into space?” He shakes his head a few times and kneels on one knee before the boy, a kind smile on his face. "It's nothing much. Listen. I have to go back to work already. Stay here, okay?" The boy nodded and waved as he left the playground. 

* * *

One month later and Kentarou was officially attending class in a kindergarten nearby, and it was really convenient because Mei could just pick him up when she was done with her shift. Daichi dropped by at times to pick him up on Mei's behalf when she had overtime or just when he feels like it, which is pretty much everyday. Like any other day, Mei headed to the kindergarten to pick her child up and was rather surprised to hear that someone else had picked him up already. "Oh, a man came by and picked him up. I think it was his uncle or something?" The teacher said before attending to another parent. The woman took no heed of the rather rude behvaior of the teahcer and frowned. _Was it_ _Daichi_ _-san? But I didn't ask him to help pick_ _Kentarou_ _up today. Maybe I'll just call him._ Just as she was about to do so, her phone rang and she quickly picked it up. "Hello?" 

"Hey, Mei. I'm on my way to the kindergarten already. You wanna ask if there's anything Kentarou wants to eat, specifically?" The color drained from her face as she lifts a hand to cover her mouth. Her son was missing. "Mei? Mei, what's wrong?" She could hear the worry in Daichi's voice and swallowed hard, lowering her hand a little. "D-Daichi, Kentarou's missing..." 

"What?! Are you at the kindergarten? I'm coming over right now. Don't hang up, okay?" He speaks to her in a reassuring tone, talking to her as he drove over and she could hear him speeding over the phone. "Daichi, what am I going to do? I can't lose Kentarou. Anyone but him." 

"Don't worry so much. We'll find him. I promise." The man says firmly and she hears the car screech to a stop both over the phone and right before her. She hangs up and wraps her arms around the man's waist, burying her face in his chest. "I'm so scared." He was hesitant as he slowly placed his arms around her and pats her back gently. "Don't worry. We'll find him. Why don't you take a moment to think? What did the teacher say?" The brunette takes a deep breath and breathed out, taking a moment to do as told. "She said a man came to pick Kentarou up and so I assumed it was you." He nodded and guided her towards the teacher, asking her questions about the appearance of the man. Once he was done taking down the details, he immediately called back to the office to get his fellow officers to help find the boy. "Why don't we get into the car and just drive around to Kentarou's favourite places? The man might not want to harm Kentarou." She nodded and allowed herself to be brought to the car, gripping onto her phone tightly. Feeling warmth on her shoulder, she looked at Daichi, who smiled warmly. "I'm sure he'll be fine. Kentarou's a smart boy." The woman stared at him, tears threatening to spill over as she shut her eyes and nodded again. 

"Thank you, Daichi." He widened his smile and shut the door, quickly heading to the driver's side to drive around. After driving about for hlaf an hour, Mei's phone rang and she picked it up almost immediately. "Hello!?" 

"Mummy? When are you coming?" 

"Ken! Where have you been? Are you okay? Why did you just leave with a stranger? Didn't I tell you that only Daichi-san or I could come get you?" 

"But mummy, this uncle knows my real name." She widened her eyes and her breath hitched. "Kentarou, you mean he called you Kenji? Do you know his name?" The boy took a moment to reply. "I think he said that his name is Sanada Shunpei." The phone almost slipped out of her hand when she heard that name but she gripped onto it tighter, taking yet another deep breath. "Okay, Kenji. Daichi-san and I are going to get you now. Where are you now?" He told her to wait for a minute and it seemed that he was asking someone else for the location before reporting it to his mother. "Okay, Kenji. Just wait somewhere until we come get you, okay? Don't go with that man." She smiled a little when she received a cheerful 'Yes!,' in reply. "What do you mean by Kentarou was called Kenji? Isn't Kentarou's name Kentarou?" Daichi asked in confusion and she pursed her lips, wondering if she should tell him or not. "Kenji is his real name. But I told him not to tell anyone that because I don't want his father to find him. If his father found him, he is sure to take Kenji away from me and I don't want that. I may have no rights to do so but I can't lose Kenji. If his father manages to persuade Kenji to go with him, I might not be able to live anymore." Mei buries her face in her hands and she felt Daichi's hand on her arm, patting it a few times. "Don't worry. I'm sure Kenji would not leave you." She could only pray for that. 

They reached about twenty minutes later and the moment the car stopped, Mei jumped out of it and ran to the restaurant. "Mummy!" She spotted her child and ran towards him, hugging him tightly. "m so glad you're safe." After planting a kiss on his forehead, she turned around to glare at the man sitting by the side nonchalantly. "Don't you dare take my child away from me again, you hear?" The venom in her tone caused even Daichi to flinch as he stood behind them and took a good look at the man. He had a very relaxed look as he sipped his tea and glanced back at Daichi, a smile coming to his face. "You're her new man? Be careful there. Don't say I didn't warn you." Restraining himself from hitting him, Daichi stormed out of the restaurant after Mei and got into the car after giving Kentarou a hug. After driving for a short while, Daichi decided to break the silence. "So that was Kenji's father?" 

"No way! That uncle was a nice man, unlike my dad!" Mei had a weary expression as she turned her head slightly to look at her son. "Kenji... That man is your father. Even if he seemed nice, that's not who he really is. But... if you wish to go with him, you can." She turned back to face the front as Kenji's eyes began to fill with tears. "Mummy, you... you don't want me anymore?" 

"Kenji... That's not what I meant. I-" 

"Then why did you say it's okay for me to go with him?! You don't want me, do you?" Something in Mei snapped as she turned around with a fierce gaze but the car stopped at that moment because of the traffic light and Kenji took the chance to get out of the car. "Kenji!" The woman shouted and got out herself, wanting to run after him but she got cut off by a car. "Mei! Go after him! I'll come look for you guys when I've parked the car somewhere." She nods to his words and ran after the small figure, gripping onto her phone tightly. "Ken! I'm sorry for saying that!" Shouting regardless of the stares she got, she continued to run after her child and her steps began to grow heavier. "Ken..." His name came out as a mumble as she collapsed onto the ground, her hand on her chest and her breathing growing heavier. "Mummy?" She raised her head as best as she could and found her son staring back with wide eyes. "Ken..." He immediately rushed over and held onto her hand. "I'm sorry, mummy. Are you okay? Why are you lying on the floor? Is it my fault?" 

"Ken, it's not your fault." She struggled to even move her hand to touch her son's face and her breathing became even more laboured. "Mei!" Barely able to lift her head up, she let Daichi help her to sit up and continued to hold onto Kenji's hand. "Could you get me my pills from my bag? It's in a orange bottle." He quickly rummages through it and produces the bottle, shaking two tablets out. "Here!" Bringing his hand close to her mouth, he tips the tablets into her open mouth and she swallows it almost immediately. A few moments passed and the tight feeling in her chest finally passed. "I'll bring you to the hospital just in case." 

"No. I don't want to go to the hospital. Could you just bring us back home?" He took a moment to consider before nodding and lifted Mei up in his arms, turning around to tell Kenji to stick close then headed for his car. The man carefully placed her in the backseat along with Kenji and placed the seatbelt over her. "I'll try to get back as soon as possible." She smiled lightly to his words and nodded her head once. "Kenji, you take care of your mother, okay?" The boy nodded frantically and held onto his mother, looking at her worriedly. They arrived back at Mei's house shortly and Daichi carries her in his arms gently, setting her down on her bed with the same amount of force before getting water for her. He lifts her up very gently and tilts the glass slightly so that she can sip it. "Are you feeling better now?" She nods her head slowly and Daichi sets the glass down again, letting her rest on the bed once more. "Kenji, let's go out and let your mother rest, okay?"

"But I want to be with mummy..." Placing a hand on his shoulder, Daichi lowered himself so that he was now at eye level with the boy. "Kenji, your mum needs as much rest as she can get right now. Do you have your auntie's number? I would like to speak with her." Nodding the boy followed the man out and he shuts the door behind him, taking the phone over after Kenji had dialed the number. "Kenji? What's wrong? I thought I told you to call me only when it is an emergency?"

"It is an emergency alright, ma'am." There was a moment of silence before Daichi could hear a reply. "Who is this? Why is Ken's phone with you?" After a brief moment of explaining the situation and introducing himself, Kenji's aunt understood. "So may I ask why did you request to call me?" Glancing at the closed door of Mei's, Daichi spoke in a lower voice. "I was wondering if you could tell me about Mei's illness. It's a little worrying that she collapsed on the middle of the pavement and still refuse to go to the hospital." 

"She has a heart problem. It's been there for years but it usually gets over when she takes her pills. Was she too stressed out or something today?" The policeman took a moment to think whether or not he should speak about the incident but went on with it anyway. "Her ex-husband took their child away without telling her and she was very worried." There was a moment of silence and Daichi could hear the sound of the blades of the fan chopping the air. "That asshole did what? After all these years, he comes and looks for her now? How dare that jerk do this to Mei? I'll look for him and skin him alive. You take care of Mei." Right after saying what she wants, the woman hangs up and leaves Daichi shocked. "Um, ma'am? Ma'am?"

"Daichi-ojii-san, if aunty Akki hung up on you, you shouldn't bother because she does it all the time." The man blinks at the child's words and sighs a little. Looks like this case is going to be a hard one.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't exactly know where I'm going with this but I know what I want for this (roughly lol) so do be patient~


End file.
